Bell Cranel
|-| 3 = |-| 2 = |-| 1 = |Status = Alive |Relatives = Zeus (adoptive grandfather) |Skill = Liaris Freese Argonaut Ox Slayer |Magic = Firebolt |Weapon = Hestia Knife Hakugen |Equipment = Pyonkichi MK V |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 1 Sword Oratoria Volume 1 Episode Ryuu |Manga = DanMachi Chapter 1 Sword Oratoria Chapter 1 Episode Ryuu Chapter 1 (introduction) Episode Ryuu Chapter 2 (actual) |Anime = DanMachi Episode 1 Sword Oratoria Episode 1 |Japanese Voice = Matsuoka Yoshitsugu |English Voice = Bryson Baugus}} Bell Cranel (ベル・クラネル) is the main male protagonist. He is an aspiring adventurer in the Goddess Hestia's Familia. After he leveled up to Level 2, he received the alias Little Rookie. Following his level up to Level 4, his alias was changed to Rabbit Foot. Appearance Bell Cranel is a young teenager with white hair and red eyes, often compared to a rabbit based on his appearance. He is considered cute, as many female characters have pointed out throughout the story. He prefers wearing lightweight armor and wears a hip length brown coat with a small black patch on the right side above his chest along with a long sleeved black shirt underneath. He also wears black pants, a beige belt with a silver buckle, and brown shin high boots. Personality Bell is a kind yet shy boy and is easily intimidated when facing a stronger opponent. He cares deeply for the people around him, especially his Goddess, Hestia. He considers her like family due to the death of his grandfather. Though it is a good trait, he is often scolded by people around him for his trusting nature. Bell's goals didn't start out pure, as he wanted to be an adventurer in hopes of picking up girls, even thinking of starting a harem. However, after realizing that he couldn't be with Ais as he was, Bell set out to become stronger, to better fit her standing and to become more like a hero. Bell often acts based on his feelings, causing him to be caught up in trouble, such as when he decided to help Lili, rescue Haruhime, and protect Wiene. Currently, only Hestia, Riveria, Ais, Finn, Hermes, Lili, Welf, Mikoto, and Haruhime know that Bell has gone past the limits of his abilities. History Bell was raised by his grandfather in a rural farming village deep within the mountains. He had heard and read many stories about heroes from his grandfather, forming his dream of aspiring to be a mighty one himself. In the past, Bell was almost killed by a Goblin and was saved by his grandfather. After his grandfather's death, he took it upon himself to leave the village, traveling to the land of Orario to fulfill his dreams. Upon his arrival in the city, Bell attempted to enter numerous Familia, but was rejected by each. Hestia, a Goddess, unable to find members willing to join her Familia, asked him if he'd like to become the first member of her Familia. Bell gladly accepted, and so started his new life, finally with a Goddess' blessing. Abilities Magic Firebolt (ファイアボルト): Firebolt is Bell's only magic he learned from reading the grimoire he borrowed from Syr. It is a no chant magic, enabling him to use it without a chant, and he sometimes combines it with Argonaut for stronger damage. Skills Liaris Freese ( ): Liaris Freese increases the speed of Bell's growth as long as his feelings last. The strength of the effects is related to the strength of Bell's feelings. As a side effect, it makes him immune to charms. Argonaut ( ): Argonaut allows a charge for an active action. It requires four minutes (formerly three until he reached Level 4) for a full charge and can either sound like a small chime or a grand bell depending on the power needed. For the first couple of uses, Bell thought of a hero each time, however, he hasn't done so with his recent uses, making it unknown if he no longer has to do so. It can be used to strengthen attacks that originate from him or to help him move, but the effects will dissipate when he is attacked or if he loses focus. Also, using the skill damages whatever he's charging as recoil, destroying weapons after use and severely injuring his hand when he used it to punch Dix. The damage is implied to be worse the longer the skill is charged. He gained Argonaut upon ranking up to Level 2 out of his desire to become a hero. As of volume 9, he has become able to uses Argonaut while moving, a feat he was previously incapable of doing. Following his defeat to Asterius, Bell began experimenting with Argonaut, and came up with a new application of the focusing aspect of the skill, referring to it as dual charge ( ), allowing him to charge two attacks at once instead of the usual one. *'Argo Vesta' ( ): Argo Vesta is Bell's new technique using Argonaut's dual charge that's named after Hestia. He first casts Firebolt on the Hestia Knife, then uses Argonaut on both of them to charge them at once, surrounding them with particles of light. Due to the skill, the magic envelops the blade and spreads out, making the blade as thick as a sword and as long as a short sword. The heat and brilliance increase the longer it's charged, making it give off a crimson light, and once he reaches the desired charge time, Bell slashes at his opponent. The power from the attack causes a bright flash of light and sends out both a heat wave and a shockwave. Ox Slayer ( ): Ox Slayer heavily increases all abilities when fighting raging bull type monsters, potentially making Bell stronger than his actual level when fighting them. Development Abilities Luck (幸運): Luck is a rare development ability Bell chose once he reached Level 2. It is an unprecedented ability, as Eina hadn't heard of it even though she was a Guild member, and Hestia states that it's close to divine protection. Overall, it improves his luck, such as finding resources in the dungeon and getting drops more frequently, in addition to winning repeatedly at a casino. Cassandra believes that his luck is what allows him to believe her prophecies. Abnormal Resistance (耐異常): Abnormal Resistance negates the effects of abnormalities such as poison. Escape (逃走): Escape increases Bell's speed when running away. Bell obtained it after all the running he did as a Level 3. Trivia *Bell achieved Level 2 in a month and a half, Level 3 in one month and achieved Level 4 in two months. *Bell has appeared on every DanMachi light novel cover except for volume 8. Navigation de:Bell Cranel es:Bell Cranel Category:Adventurers Category:Captains Category:Level 4